


burning up

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Eleanor has done some shitty things in her life. And a bunch of ill-advised stuff too.





	burning up

Eleanor has done some shitty things in her life. And a bunch of ill-advised stuff too. And well, it isn’t like the crossover section there is empty.

But really: deciding to fuck around with a literal demon that exists to torture human souls? Definitely takes the cake.

And maybe it’s the constant adrenaline at how badly things could go if Vicky turns on her, or maybe it’s just that Vicky really does have a forking hot bod, but Eleanor’s always down.

The best thing about playing with fire is when Vicky’s true form peeks out, actual flames at her fingertips.


End file.
